Um novo fim
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: E se House não voltasse para o Vicodin no Bombshells. Novo fim da 7 season. HUDDY!


Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou para o lado e o viu. Ele sorriu.

- Oi. – falou ela

- Oi. – falou ele – sabe quem não tem câncer?

- Quem?

- Eu.

Ela desanimou.

- E você também não.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- Tá aqui seu tumor. – falou ele e entregou um potinho com um liquido transparente dentro.

- Não... Me dá. – falou ela e pegou o pote.

- Era um oncocitoma. Benigno. Você vai ficar bem. – falou ele

- E as massas no meu pulmão?

- Parece que você tem a mesma alergia a antibióticos que a sua mãe. A alergia criou as massas no seu pulmão.

Ela sorriu. Ele deu um selinho em seus lábios.

Mais tarde ela foi para casa. Sua irmã cuidou dela e de Rachel, depois foi embora. Ela passou uns dois dias foras do hospital e logo voltou.

Por que não? Por que sim? Porque eu amo ela, sem ela não consigo viver. E isso colega você está mais que perdidamente apaixonado você está amando. Disse que deixaria todos morrerem por ela... Tem a Rachel. Ela é uma boa menina, mas serei um bom pai? Será que ela aceitaria? Por que esse medo? É melhor resolver logo faltam alguns dias. Sim. Acho que sim. Acha você não tem que achar tem que ter certeza. Sim! Isso com convicção. Agora imagina que ela aceite daqui a alguns anos serão... A Rachel é boa. Não ter por que ter medo... Prefere sempre assim? Com chance de perdê-la? É hora da decisão. Tempo é uma coisa que você não tem. Quer esperar mais sete anos? Ou vinte? Tome a decisão.

Alguns dias depois.

Um... Dois... Três. O despertador toca. Ele acorda. Não abre os olhos. Sente ela beijar seus lábios com carinho. Alerta de beijos viciantes. Uhú! Abra os olhos devagar... Melhor nem abra os olhos, apenas corresponda... Abre espaço. E aproveita o beijo... Ei, sei que o beijo tá bom, mas você precisa respirar... Agora homem!

- Bom dia. – falou ela ao se afastar.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele. – Podemos ficar em casa hoje, chefinha?

- Não. – respondeu ela

- Ah! Qual é? É um dia especial.

- Você lembrou?

- É claro que sim. Como esqueceria o dia em que você largou aquele detetivizinho de merda e veio ser minha.

Ela sorriu.

- É o nosso um ano de namoro, não dia das crianças... Nem dos aleijados. – falou ela

- Tem razão, é o nosso dia de brincar de fazer crianças. – falou ele

Ela riu.

- Não acredito que você prefere ir para o hospital a ficar aqui comigo... Nua. – falou ele

- Claro que prefiro ficar aqui, mas temos que ir.

- Malvada. Vou fazer greve de sexo.

- Ate parece que você iria agüentar.

- Convencida. Isso foi um desafio?

- Dois desejos para quem agüentar.

- E o perdedor?

- Obedece aos desejos.

- Valem sexuais?

- Sim.

- Que comecem os jogos.

Ela sorriu.

**PPTH. **

**Primeiro dia do jogo.**

Cuddy foi levar um caso para House. E resolveu começar o jogo. Foi de jaleco e resolveu abrir um pouco os botões da blusa.

Entrou.

- Tem um caso. – falou ela

Ele pegou a ficha.

Ela sentou-se e curvou-se na direção dele, deixando uma boa visão dos gêmeos. Ao ver House, sorriu. Ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala deixando o café em cima da mesa. Cuddy aproveitou que ele virou de costas e derramou êxtase no café dele. Teve de segurar o riso. Ela virou-se para ele e fez que ia tomar o café. Ele tirou o café das mãos dela e tomou. Era quase impossível não rir.

House tomou o café sem nenhuma preocupação. Em pouco tempo começou a sentir o calor aumentar. Começou a sentir o efeito do êxtase. E com Cuddy ali. O efeito era dobrado. Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele.

- Algum problema, _honey_? – perguntou ela sarcástica.

Deixou seus corpos colarem, deixando-o ainda mais agoniado.

- Acho que seu amigo está agitado. – falou ela e tocou no little Greg.

House lutava contra si mesmo.

- Isso é trapaça. – falou ele

- Meu jogo, minhas regras. – falou ela e saiu da sala. Ela não conseguiu se conter e foi para sua sala rindo.

**Placar: Cuddy 1x0 House.**

**Segundo dia.**

House resolveu se vingar. Entrou na sala dela trancou a porta. Ela o olhou. Ele fechou as persianas.

- Ainda sobre o efeito do êxtase? – perguntou ela com um sorriso safado

Ele não respondeu foi ate ela. Que havia levantado para colocar um papel na estante. Ele encostou-se nela, permitindo que ela sentisse a rigidez sobre a calça. Ele respirou perto do pescoço dela fazendo-a arrepiar. Virou de frente, fingiu que ia beijá-la, mas não o fez.

Desceu suas mãos pela saia dela e por dentro subiu, chegando aonde queria. Tocou suavemente fazendo-a gemer baixo. Ele abaixou um pouco a calcinha dela e subiu seu dedo.

- Não ouse... – ele a interrompeu introduzindo seu dedo dentro dela. Fez seus movimentos e antes que ela tivesse orgasmo apenas com a brincadeira, tirou seus dedos. E afastou-se dela que estava completamente excitada querendo mais. Ele lambeu sensualmente os dedos que usou para brincar com ela, deixando-a ainda mais atordoada.

- Seu desgraçado. – falou ela tentando se recompor.

Ele sorriu.

E antes de sair mandou beijinho.

**Placar: Cuddy 1x1 House.**

**Terceiro dia.**

Ela resolveu ser mais má. Caprichou no decote e colocou uma saia que marcava muito sua bunda.

Ela aproveitou que sabia que ele ia estar na sala do Wilson e resolveu passar por lá conhecendo o namorado que tinha.

Entrou.

- Wilson, está aqui aquele autorização que pediu.

Os dois estavam viajando no decote dela. Ela jogou a autorização na mesa de Wilson. House notou Wilson olhando para o decote de Cuddy.

- Hey! Ela é minha. – exclamou House enciumado.

Wilson resolveu virar de costa para os dois.

Cuddy aproveitou e sentou-se no colo de House de frente para ele deixando-o ainda mais preocupado com seu estado. Little Greg já estava a mil.

- Sua? Querido, isso eu não sou há três dias. – sussurrou ela ao pé do ouvido dele. – Você deve estar sofrendo, não? Que pena.

Ela se levantou e saiu.

**Placar Cuddy 2x1 House.**

**Quarto dia.**

House estava se segurando tinha de vencer. Teve uma idéia.

Foi para sala de Cuddy.

Cuddy caminhava calmamente para sua sala, tomando seu café que já devia estar pouco menos da metade. Entra na sala, que estava trancada e com a luz apagada. Entrou e virou-se para acender a luz, ficando de costa para o lado de dentro. De repente sentiu algo rígido contra suas nádegas. Sentiu as mãos dele percorrendo seu pescoço, depois descendo ate seu decote, mas pulou para sua barriga. Ele tirou o café da mão dela.

- Você não vai gostar de saber o que tinha ai dentro. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela.

- O... que? – ela estava perdendo o controle.

- Êxtase duplo.

- Você me drogou?

- Você fez o mesmo comigo a diferença é que você vai subir pelas paredes se não conseguir o que quer.

- E você não subiu?

- Um pouco, mas consegui me controlar, você não vai.

Ela começou a sentir o êxtase fazer efeito.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele. Viu que o desgraçado estava só de cueca. E o membro rígido era completamente visível e excitante.

Ele se afastou e sentou-se no sofá de braços abertos, só esperando a tigresa lhe devorar.

Cuddy a cada segundo tinha menos controle sobre si.

- Seu desgraçado. – falou ela – Você me paga.

Ela caminhou ate ele, sentou-se em seu colo.

- Eu vou te matar, House, quando o êxtase perder o efeito eu foi te matar. – falou ela

House continuou parado.

- Vamos ver, o que eu posso pedir? – falou fingindo pensar.

- Cala a boca e me beija logo. – o êxtase a estava enlouquecendo.

Ele a beijou, mas no momento que fez isso parecia que havia sido o contrario. O beijo dela tinha desejo, sede, vontade.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, eles se afastaram ela tirou sua blusa o mais rápido que podia. Fez o mesmo com a saia e House só curtindo o strip de sua amada. Ela tirou o sutiã rápido, precisava ser rápida. House adorou vê-la perdendo o controle, mas resolveu ajudá-la, afinal estava sem ela há quatro dias. Ele sorriu ao ver gêmeos, os beijou, lambeu e chupou. Cuddy tinha de se controlar para não gemer alto. Mordia o lábio inferior, mas então percebeu que não era nela que ela tinha de descontar essa energia. Passou a puxar o cabelo de House de forma excitante. Ele a deitou no sofá e se levantou. Cuddy não entendeu. Mas logo o viu pegar seu copo de café e tomar o que ainda restava. Logo ele também estava drogado. House deitou-se sobre ela.

- Se é para ser feroz, sejamos juntos. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela

Ele a beijou. Desceu pelo pescoço, foi ate os seios. Ela passava alisava as costas dele, mas ao senti-lo novamente em seus seios, cravou as unhas num impulso de controlar seus gemidos. Ao sentir as unhas dela a excitação de House só aumentou. Ele livrou-se da calcinha dela e ela fez o mesmo com a cueca dele. Beijaram-se novamente e House a penetrou. Intensificando seu ritmo ate que os dois alcançaram o orgasmo. Ele deitou-se suavemente sobre ela, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Quero mais. – falou ela

House a olhou.

- Que? A culpa é sua. Me deu êxtase, agora agüenta. – falou ela

- Esqueceu que também tomei? – falou ele

Ela sorriu.

Algumas horas depois.

Wilson caminhava calmamente para a sala da chefa, estranhou a persiana fechada, mas entrou mesmo assim. Ao estilo de seu amigo, sem bater. Entrou. Viu Cuddy atrás de sua mesa, abotoando a blusa. Ela o olhou e congelou. Wilson ouviu alguém cantarolar no banheiro. Era uma voz reconhecível.

- Ah... É... Eu... – Wilson tentava conseguir palavras para falar. – Vim... Deixar esse papeis... Com você.

Ele entregou a papelada a ela.

Ele ia perguntar o que se passava quando viu House sair do banheiro só de cueca.

- O que você... Vocês estavam...? – questionou Wilson

House que havia visto Wilson a pouco, ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Vai lá, House, explique pro seu amigo. – falou Cuddy

- Ela me deu êxtase. – mentiu House

- Eu? Você me deu êxtase e depois tomou! – exclamou Cuddy indignada.

- Eu volto mais tarde. – falou Wilson e saiu da sala.

Naquela noite, no apartamento do casal.

- E então quais são seus dois desejos? – perguntou Cuddy sentada no colo dele encarando-o.

- O primeiro é que você seja minha, eternamente minha, não importa o que aconteça, ou seja, quero que case comigo e mais do que isso. – respondeu ele

Ela não esperava por aquilo.

- Promete?

- Sim. – respondeu ela – e o segundo?

- Um dia de folga para comemorar nosso noivado.

Ela sorriu.

Alguns dias depois. Depois que House resolveu um caso, foi para sua casa se arrumou e foi para o local escolhido.

A cerimônia foi linda. E na festa enquanto dançavam juntos, House sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Esse foi o melhor ano da minha vida, porque eu estive com você e com a Rachel. Você fez minha vida mais feliz. Com você eu aprendi a amar... Eu amo você, Lisa Cuddy. Para sempre.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas e sua voz ficou embargada.

- Eu também te amo muito. – falou ela

Eles se abraçaram e balões brancos e rosa caíram do teto, assim como algumas flores.


End file.
